


I'll help guide you [but I won't weigh you down]

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Siezure!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s fucking fine. He just has to deal with something most people don’t but he sure as hell doesn’t need anyone to feel sorry for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll help guide you [but I won't weigh you down]

Harry’s used to them by now. He can tell when they’re about to hit, the pins and needles starting in his limbs and clambering up to his torso like a treacherous vine. He’ll excuse himself quickly, saying he has to use the restroom, needs to get something out of his room or bunk and he’ll wait. He’s clocked them enough times to know that if he goes five minutes with no reaction, it won’t happen. More often than not though, it does. The pills help, they control a good portion of them because he remembers what it was like before he was medicated, how frightening it was. Now though, they’re a lot more subdued, usually it’s not even a full body tremor, just his legs maybe, an arm or hand. But sometimes it is full body and those ones are more terrifying. He hates that he loses control of his body, he becomes locked in his mind and has to wait, wait for his body to finally become his again. The maximum time is usually just over one minute but it always feels so much longer.

He’s done a good job at hiding his problem from the boys, takes his pill daily just before he goes to bed. Always. He can come home at 2 in the morning, pissed out of his mind and he’ll somehow function enough to know he can’t go to sleep without the medicine.

He doesn’t want them to know honestly, doesn’t want to be a pity case and for the boys to start treating him differently because he’s _not_ different. He’s fucking fine. He just has to deal with something most people don’t but he sure as hell doesn’t need anyone to feel sorry for him.

+

Harry’s sweating, his shirt is sticking to him like a second skin and all he wants right now is to bathe in ice water because it’s hot as hell in Mexico City. The show tonight was fantastic, he’s sure it was one of the best so far on this tour but he really just wants to pass out on his bed after a nice long shower. Him and Liam are sharing a room tonight and Harry actually would rather share with Liam than any of the other boys. They just click really well, it honestly has nothing to do with the tiny crush Harry has been nursing since The X-Factor, honestly.

Harry starts stripping down before Liam has fully unlocked the door and is laughing as Liam smacks his arse with his shirt he’s stripped off as well. It’s always a race to see who gets to shower first and Harry’s won tonight.

He’s got shampoo in his hair, fingers scraping through his scalp when he feels it. It starts at his fingertips and starts crawling up his arms. He panics a bit because he’s never had one in the shower before. He rinses the shampoo out as fast as he can but the tremors have already started and they’re getting worse, this is going to be a bad one. His eyes start prickling with tears when he realizes he can’t fight this on his own. He’s already losing the strength in his legs and he’s going to collapse into a heap soon. The tears are streaming down his face as he screams out Liam’s name, his voice cracking because he needs Liam to hear this, the desperation in his voice.

Harry’s heart is pounding in his eardrums and he hears it beat just twice before the door is pushed open and the curtain is yanked back, nearly tearing it in process. “Harry?!” Liam’s frantic and Harry is grabbing for him quickly as his legs give out and the seizure takes hold of his body. He’s slightly aware of the way Liam pulls his body out of the shower and is huddled on the floor with him, Harry’s body is trembling violently against Liam's hard chest and by some divine blessing, Liam is aware to not shift in the slightest. He just tries to absorb some of them and let Harry fall limp against his chest.

There are aftershocks, there always are, and Harry isn’t sure how long it is until his brain and body fully sync back up but he’s cold and Liam is soaked against his back. He feels a warm towel wrap around his waist and sinks further into Liam’s embrace. That was definitely the worst one he’s ever had and he’s completely drained. He actually starts to blame himself at first because he had to have forgotten to take his pill last night for that seizure to have come up, but no, he did take his pill last night, he knows he did and he has to stop his thoughts there because that means… no. He doesn’t want to know what that means.

Liam’s drying him off and lifting him up off the cold bathroom tile when Harry starts to wish he had the energy to stop this. He doesn’t need Liam to take care of him, he had a bit of a weak moment but he’s fine now, he just needs a nap.

Liam tucks him under the blankets, runs his hands up Harry’s arm to create friction because Harry is still kind of shivering. Harry can hear that Liam is talking but it takes way to much effort to make out his words so he just listens to the soft noise of Liam’s voice as he slips into unconsciousness.

Harry doesn’t wake up till morning, early morning. The suns barely risen and he glances at the clock through sleep ridden eyes. 5:48. He groans, stretches out on the bed and it’s then that he realizes Liam is slouched in a very odd position on the other side of his bed. It looks like he was trying to stay awake and sleep finally found him. Last night comes flashing back to Harry and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming in frustration. He was damn near three years with the band without anyone finding out and now all that work, hiding, was for nothing because he’s sure Liam’s not just going to let this slide.

Liam stirs, rolling his head and making a frustrated noise as me meets a very achy neck. Harry watches him with bated breath, as his eyes flutter open and land on Harry. He immediately sits up, gasping as if he’s been shocked and reaches for Harry’s hand. “What the hell happened last night?”

His fingers tighten around Harry’s and Harry squeezes his eyes shut as he is struggling to find the right words.

“Okay, so I ugh, have this congenital problem. I was born with it and I get seizures sometimes. I’m on medication for it and last night was just – it was a bad night.”

“Born with it? Harry, why didn’t you tell us?”

Harry grits his teeth. “Because I don’t want to be some fucking pity case, I can take care of myself and I don’t need your help.” He rips his hand away from Liam’s and turns his back on the other boy.

Liam opens his mouth, looking a bit shocked, “Harry I didn’t – I don’t think that about you. It’s just, you scared the shit out of me last night, you can’t even imagine what ran through my mind when you screamed my name. God I thought you were dying and then I get in there and you’re shaking and you fall against me and –” Liam clears his throat and Harry chances a quick glance at him. He has his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose and Harry can see the small trail of wetness making its way down Liam’s cheek.

Harry feels kind of shit then, he hates when Liam cries and he hates it even more now because Liam is crying because of him. His thoughts swim around his head and he can feel the slight burn around his eyelids but he is not going to succumb to the tears that are welling up.

“I’m sorry.” He says in a small voice, as if a child apologizing to their parent. “I didn’t think about it like that Liam and that was really selfish of me.”

Liam scoffs, “You think?”

Harry rolls onto his side to face Liam but can’t meet his eyes. “It’s just that I’ve hid this from everyone in my life. My mum and dad, Gemma, and Robin are the only ones that know about it, well, and now you.”

Liam chews on his lip for a bit before shuffling on the bed and crawling under the covers next to Harry and pulling the younger one into his chest. Harry sighs and takes the comfort from Liam, locking his arms tight around Liam’s ribs and clinging to his shirt.

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” Liam whispers into Harry’s curls and Harry’s eyes start watering again because of. Okay maybe Liam knowing isn’t going to be the worst thing.

+

It’s been a month since Liam found out. At first Harry had trouble with it, every time he would excuse himself to go to the bathroom or saying he wasn’t feeling the greatest and was going to lie down, Liam would look at him, those soulful brown eyes clouded with concern and fear. Harry didn’t need help and for the most part, when he said those things, they were true. Liam would excuse himself as well and follow Harry to make sure he wasn’t actually going through a seizure.

“Liam I don’t need your help, I appreciate the thought but I’ve been doing this by myself since I was six.”

“That’s the thing Harry, you’ve been doing this by yourself for so long. I want to help,” Liam shakes his head, “No you don’t want help. I want to be there for you, so you know you’re not alone. And just say something serious were to happen, wouldn’t you rather I be there already instead of having to scream for help, saying you could even scream at the time?”

Harry’s fists are clenched and he can feel them starting to shake. _Perfect timing_. He groans, slowly sinking down in a nearby chair and unclenches his fists. Liam falls to his knees at Harry’s feet, keeping a secure hand on Harry’s knee as the tiny episode runs through his hands and forearms.  It doesn’t last long and Harry stretches out his fingers when he regains control of them. He won’t admit it out loud but he liked Liam’s presence, he likes how Liam is worried about him and how Liam’s attention is almost always on him.

He licks his lips, “Alright, so maybe it wouldn’t be terrible to have you around when they happen. But seriously you can stop following me to the toilet. I’ll actually let you know when I can feel them coming.”

“How?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I don’t expect you to just announce ‘Hey Liam, I can feel a seizure coming on, let’s go someplace quiet and wait alright?’”

“I don’t know, I’ll just – give you a look. And if I go someplace without giving you a look you’ll know I’m fine yeah?”

Liam nods, mumbles a ‘yeah alright’ and that’s that, they head back to the boys and Harry decides he might actually kinda like Liam knowing more than he thought he would.

+

Harry strums a few notes on his guitar, smiling to himself as the rest of boys muck around. Niall’s taught him a few things and he doesn’t sound half bad if he does say so himself (Liam thinks he sounds lovely as well and that may be why he tends to play around with the instrument more).  Zayn is in recording now and the four of them are just trying to pass the time. Liam’s scribbling down on a piece a paper that currently rests on Harry’s thigh, new lyric ideas no doubt. The two of them have gotten so much closer since Liam found out, rooming together whenever they’re on the road and spending a lot of their free time to together as well. The extra time together has done nothing but cause his little (not so little anymore) crush to grow but he’s pretty sure Liam doesn’t know. Louis does though, keeps giving Harry these knowing smirks and glances and Harry wouldn’t mind hitting him upside the head every time he does.

The day carries on and they actually wind up leaving the studio at a half decent time. Niall decides immediately that an early night means pints and Harry agrees wholeheartedly because he’d really like to go out with the boys and have a chill night. Liam starts backing out right away, saying he’s got some emails he needs to send to family he hasn’t seen in a while but Harry turns on the puppy dog eyes and Liam knows he can’t say no.

“Please Liam, come out with us, have a few drinks!”

“I don’t know Harry.” Harry pouts, bats his eyelashes a bit and Liam laughs. “You’re quite the charmer aren’t you?”

He smirks, “S’that mean you’ll come with?”

Liam huffs, “Yeah fine.” And Harry immediately throws himself at Liam, grinning from ear to ear and planting a wet a kiss on his cheek before heading to catch up with Niall. Liam can feel the heat rising to his face and brushes his fingertips over the spot on his cheek where Harry’s lips had just been, a pleasant sensation churning in his stomach.

+

Harry’s drunk. Liam’s drunk. Hell, Harry’s pretty sure they’re all drunk. He’s not pissed enough to not be aware of his surroundings though, he’s a good drunk, not sober but not falling down and making a fool of himself. He’s pretty sure Liam and him are in the same boat. Niall’s drunk much more than both of them but he seems much more sober, Harry blames it on his Irish blood. Zayn and Louis, however, are pissed, laughing, hanging off each other because they can’t support themselves individually and Louis’ lost his shirt somehow.

They all shove in a cab, Niall up front, chatting up the cabbie and giving him directions back to all their flats. Louis and Zayn are still leaning against each other and Harry’s not a 100% sure they’re going to make it back to their flats without assistance from one the three of them are that are actually still functioning properly.

The tight space means he’s practically in Liam’s lap but neither of them really seems to mind. Harry blames it on the alcohol but he leans back into Liam, snuggling into the crook of his neck and breathing in Liam’s cologne. Liam’s hand rests on Harry’s hip and he can feel him tracing patterns on the cloth of his t-shirt and Harry’s not sure why but his cock really likes the way Liam’s fingers feel.

They pull up to their complex and stumble out like the bunch of drunken idiots they are. Surprisingly, Zayn and Louis make it to their flats with no problem. Niall waves goodbye and then the hall is suddenly empty except for Harry and Liam. Harry’s about to tell Liam goodnight and shuffle in after Louis when Liam pushes him up against the wall and Harry’s words catch in his throat.

Liam has this predatory glint in his eyes and Harry can feel his cock thickening up fast, he just prays he’s not reading this wrong. Liam gives him the faintest of smirks before pushing his lips to Harry’s. It’s gentle, tentative and as Liam crowds Harry more, pushing his body up against Harry’s, Harry moans into Liam’s mouth when his cock gets some friction.

Liam pulls back, body still tight against Harry’s but his eyes are a bit wide and he glances between their bodies, sees the bulge in Harry’s trousers and he swallows hard. “Come back to mine.” He requests and Harry’s immediately nodding his head in affirmation.

It’s clumsy and messy and Liam’s barely shut the door before he has Harry pushed onto his couch and is rutting his hips against Harry’s. He gasps, clinging to Liam’s shirt and trying to find his words, “Liam, fuck, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want,” he whimpers as Liam sucks on his neck, “don’t want you to regret this when you’re sober.”

“Won’t regret anything with you Hazza, I want this.” Liam growls into Harry’s flesh and starts to move his hips in a more determined way. Harry’s mouth hangs open because it feels _so fucking good_ and if Liam doesn’t slow down soon he’s totally going to nut off in his underwear. The feel of Liam’s arousal grinding down onto his own is making his head spin and he sort of wishes he could get his body to function enough to actually pull their trousers out of the way.

“Liam – I’m gonna – if you keep moving like that – fuck I’m –”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Liam repeats, brings his head up and locks lips with Harry.

It doesn’t take long, the situation is overwhelming and when Harry can feel his orgasm speeding up upon him, he throws his head back, working his hips up against Liam’s and before he knows it he’s losing his load, spurting hot and wet in his boxers and he sees stars as Liam moans his name, cumming in his pants barely seconds after Harry.

Liam slumps against him as they both sink back into the couch catching their breath. Liam smiles into his skin, kisses lightly there, “Come on Haz, got some boxers you can borrow.”

Harry half expected to head back to his own flat, but with Liam stripping down and changing and offering clean pants to Harry before collapsing on the bed and making room Harry, he realizes he would much rather snuggle in with Liam than head back to an empty bed. He actually starts thinking this has got to be a dream because he’s been fantasizing about stuff like this for way too long for it to be truly happening.

He wakes up in the morning with a slight headache but no worse for wear. He stretches, flexing muscles before he hears Liam mumble something and turn into him, throwing an arm around his waist and Harry freezes. Liam murmurs something again before lightly kissing Harry’s collarbone and squeezing at his hips, “Morning Hazza.” He grumbles, eyes still closed.

Harry chews on his lip, “Morning Li, sleep good?”

Liam hums, “Fantastic.”

“You uh – had fun last night?”

A laugh shakes through Liam’s body and he squeezes closer to Harry. “Are you talking about the drinking? Because that was okay, but if you’re talking about you and I on my couch? Then yes I had fun last night.”

Harry smiles but decides not to pussy foot around, “Do you like me Liam? Like um fancy me? Because I’ve been dealing with uh – feelings of my own for you for a while and I don’t think I could handle just being like your fuck buddy or –”

Harry’s cut off by Liam’s lips on his own and he can feel the way Liam is smiling. “You’re kinda thick sometimes aren’t you?” Liam asks, giggling.

Harry gives him a quizzical look and Liam continues, “Yes, I fancy you Harry, have for a while and I’m not planning on using you for sex and I hope you never actually thought that was my intention. I would like for you to,” he clears his throat, “be my boyfriend.” Liam had meant for that to sound like a statement but it comes out much more like a question.

Harry smiles so hard it starts hurting his cheeks and he’s nodding, peppering Liam’s cheeks and lips and any skin he can reach with kisses. _Yesyesyes_ he repeats like a mantra, his heart swelling and pulling Liam impossibly closer to him.

+

Harry’s happy, so so happy. They tell the boys and Louis gives him this look that says ‘It’s about damn time’ and apparently he wasn’t as good at hiding his crush as he thought because neither Zayn nor Niall are all that surprised. But that doesn’t matter because now he can kiss Liam and hold his hand and cuddle with him on the couch whenever he feels like it. His seizures have cut back in occurrence and strength as well which is good because he’s not sure how many he could handle if they started being as strong as the one he had in the shower.

At least… he thinks they have. That is until he has three full body episodes in less than a week. Harry tells Liam it’s nothing to worry about but he is worrying. They’ve never been this bad before and he’s starting to work himself up and imagine them all the time. He feels the pins and needles and swears he’s about to have one, but nothing happens and he’s not sure if he’s losing his mind.

Liam can see the effect they’re having on Harry and tries his hardest to do what he can for Harry. For the Cheshire lad. He is trying to keep him occupied so he doesn’t sit and drown in his thoughts. They’ve tried about fifteen different sports this week and Liam’s got a bruised up knee to know he will never play tennis with Harry again.

+

Tonight, they’ve decided on a night in, pizza, beer and the classic (also one of Harry’s favorites) _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off._ Harry’s laughing and snuggling into Liam’s side. He’s bubbly drunk and Liam starts to see light at the end of the tunnel because they’ve gone almost 2 weeks without a spell and not just a full body attack but nothing at all.

Harry had intended on watching the whole movie, honest to god he did, it’s just with Liam plastered against his side, smelling incredible and looking sexy as fuck without even trying, it’s hard for Harry’s mind to stay focused on the movie. He leans in, nibbling on Liam’s ear and sucking lightly on his neck and it’s all the hint Liam needs before he’s turning the movie off and pulling Harry back into his bedroom.

Harry smirks at Liam before his lips are covered by the older boy’s, silencing the crude remark Harry had on the tip of his tongue. Liam pushes Harry’s body until the backs of his knees are hitting the mattress and Harry slowly sinks down, pulling Liam down with him. It’s a slow grind of tongues together, hips slowly moving against each other as they both harden in their trousers, Liam’s hands sliding up and down Harry’s side in a way that’s so affectionate it makes Harry realize how lucky he is.

Liam pulls up, stripping his shirt before grabbing at the hem of Harry’s and pulling his up and off as well. He lowers his body back over Harry’s and Harry moans into his mouth at the feel of their bare skin touching. Liam drops his head, sucking at Harry’s collarbone as his fingers work open Harry’s fly and Harry whimpers as the zipper drags down over his clothed cock.

He can feel Liam smirk into his skin, “Could probably just cum from the sounds you make babe, so hot.”

Harry laughs a bit but it’s breathless and raises his hips as Liam tugs his jeans off. He brings his hands up, grabbing hold of the waist of Liam’s trousers, intending to strip them off Liam as well but Liam pulls away, pushes Harry’s hands away. He pouts, “Li, come on.”

“No, you have to wait your time to get me naked.”

Harry wants to say something else, a witty remark but when Liam starts palming his cock through his boxers he just can’t seem to find the words. He moans, pushing his hips up against Liam’s hand and he looks down his body when Liam crouches over him and bites at his hip bones, sucking a bruise into the skin there.

Just when Liam is about to pull his underwear off, Harry’s fingers and toes start to go numb. “Fuck” he mumbles, “Liam, I – stop, I can feel one coming.”

Liam freezes, moves off Harry quietly and kneels by his side. Harry’s eyes glaze over and he lets the seizure take hold of his body, trembling violently. He can feel Liam’s hands on the side of face, turning his head some in case he was to vomit.

Liam wishes he could touch Harry, hold him through this but that would much too dangerous and tears start stinging his eyes as he watches, because there’s absolutely nothing else he can do but wait. He counts the seconds loudly in his head and when he reaches sixty and the seizure is just as strong as it was when it started he starts to panic, starts counting out loud as if that’ll make the seizures strength die down. He reaches eighty and can’t continue to count, just starts pleading, hoping that it’ll end soon.

Finally, the tremors begin to cease and Liam’s glad he stopped counting because he doesn’t want to know how many seconds that was. There are wet tracks down Harry’s cheeks and he looks absolutely drained. He reaches out, wiping away the wetness and musters his courage because he needs to be strong for Harry right now.

Harry’s breathing dips back down to normal and he reaches out in search of Liam’s hand, locking his fingers tight when he finds it. He feels the brush of lips against his ear, the press of them against his jaw, “You’re alright now, it’s okay, I’m here.” Liam hides it well but Harry can hear the thickness in his voice.

“You were crying.” Harry croaks, his voice sounding a bit rough.

Liam sniffles, buries his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and murmurs, “Was not.”

He smiles, let’s his eyelids drop and grabs hold of the back of Liam’s skull, bringing his head up and pressing his lips to Liam’s. It’s gentle and Liam’s pulling away much too soon for Harry’s liking, resting his forehead against Harry’s, “You aright, need something to drink or anything?”

Harry shakes his head, his frustration with his body hitting a high and he huffs, “I hate this, not being able to control my body. It’s _mine_ and I can’t even make it do what I want half the time.” He grumbles, throwing a small pity party for himself but under these circumstances he thinks he’s allowed.

“What can I do love? What can I do make it better?”

“There’s nothing you can do Li, I wish there was some way you could do to help me there isn’t. Just keep being here me is all I ask.”

“Of course babe, always.”

They snuggle in together and lay in silence for a while, Liam playing with Harry’s fingertips and when he suddenly stops, Harry glances over at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s chewing on his bottom lip and Harry’s not sure Liam’s ever looked cuter.

He pokes his nose, “What are you thinking about?”

Liam looks at him, brightness in his eyes before he gets a bit a shy smile on his face, “Um, well I had an idea, but like it’s not really an idea and maybe it’s completely stupid and – oh god it is kind of stupid maybe –”

Harry laughs, “No, tell me.”

Liam bites into his lip again and Harry’s not entirely sure but Liam may be blushing. “Well like you know how you said you hate that you can’t control your body?” Harry nods, urging Liam to continue, “Well like what if – what if you controlled me? I mean like, um – topped me…?”

Harry’s words dry up in his throat and Liam continues, “I mean you know we were leading up to that, we’ve been kinda messing around with idea for a while and you know where my prostate is!” Liam exclaims like it’s the best kept secret in the world and Harry laughs.

“Yeah, I know, but Li – I mean – fuck – are you sure?” Harry had been fantasizing about it for a while but he had always pictured himself getting fucked, but the thought of it being the other way around has definitely drawn his interest.

“Course,” is all he says before he strips out of his trousers and pants and is digging around in the nightstand for lube. He hands him the bottle and winks, “Think you know what to do.”

Harry’s still kind of shell shocked but settles himself between Liam’s spread thighs and kisses at his lower stomach, sucking at his hip bones and the skin right around his pubic hair until Liam’s fully hard and pleading with Harry to ‘get a move on’.

He smiles into Liam’s flesh, “As you wish” is all he says before he’s circling Liam’s entrance with a wet finger and slipping inside. Liam makes a delighted humming noise and settles himself against the pillows.

He soon adds another, finding that bundle of nerves with practiced ease and he can feel his cock throb when Liam moans, and starts pushing back against Harry’s fingers. Harry lets him get a grip on his cock and watches Liam tug at himself for a bit before pushing in a third finger.

“Fuck,” Liam moans, thrashing around a bit and the arousal that punches Harry in the gut causes him to grab himself through his underwear for a bit a relief. “Harry come on, need you inside me.”

Harry nods, “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He fumbles with the lube again and almost smacks himself in the head when he practically forgets a condom. He almost goes face first into the carpet as well when he forgets he’s pushed his boxers down to his ankles and is blushing red by the time he gets back with a condom.

Liam smiles, rubs his hands up Harry’s arm, “Slow down babe, no rush.” Harry nods again but he’s really nervous, because every time he’s been with a guy (and not that he’s been with a lot) he’s bottomed. He tries to convince himself it’ll be like fucking a girl but this _isn’t_ a girl this is _Liam_ and Harry’s heart is racing.

He takes a deep breath in before taking hold of his cock and pushing against Liam’s entrance. Liam pushes back, wraps a leg around Harry’s waist and Harry starts breathing a little heavier as he sinks into the tight heat. He thinks a lot of things in that moment but mostly _fuck._

Harry waits then, using every ounce of self-control he has. He can feel Liam slowly relaxing around him and when he leans up and presses his lips to Harry’s, he starts moving. Liam’s tight around his cock, causing this delicious drag that makes Harry’s brain spin.

His fingers clench into the mattress as he picks up a rhythm, trying to focus on anything but the way Liam feels on his cock because it’s so good and he doesn’t want to come embarrassingly early but he’s not sure he can avoid it. “Fuck Liam, you feel so good, fuck.”

Liam leans up, captures Harry lips with his own before sliding a hand between their bodies and getting his fist around his cock. “You can go harder Harry, I can take it.” Harry whimpers but he can’t pass that up. He shifts his knees a bit, getting them more under himself before he starts to drive into Liam, snapping his hips up to meet Liam’s and the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberates around the room. Harry’s mouth hangs open, gasping for air and his eyes are fixed on the way Liam’s fist is flying over his cock. He’s leaking precum onto his stomach and his other hand is clenching hard into Harry’s bicep.

He can feel the hot sparks of arousal settling in his lower abdomen and a chocked sound of Liam’s name is all the warning he can muster before he’s cumming, vision whiting out and he feels way too hot and way too cold at the same time. He slumps over Liam, his arms shaking from the exertion. He pulls out slowly and Liam whines loudly at the loss, grip twisting on his cock and Harry leans over him and whispers in his ear, “Come on babe, wanna see you.” and that’s all it takes for Liam to spill over his fist and streak up his stomach, shaking as he rides it out.

Harry’s heart is hammering and as they both catch their breath, Liam rolls into him, gripping at his waist and kissing his neck. Harry nuzzles into the affection and hums happily. “That was a brilliant idea Li, absolutely brilliant.”

Liam chuckles, “I just want to make things easier for you, and I know that there isn’t much I can do, but if it’ll take your mind of things then I’ll bottom every single time we have sex.”

Harry grips harder at Liam’s hips and his mouth speaks before his mind has time to catch up. “I love you.” His eyes widen when he realizes what he’s just said but Liam is kissing him with so much emotion he knows it wasn’t a mistake.

“I love you too Harry, and I’ll be here for you forever, no matter what.” And Harry believes him because after all he’s gone through by himself, hiding and locking his thoughts and worries away in his mind, it’s nice to finally have someone be there for you unconditionally and honestly, Harry couldn’t think of a better person for that than Liam.


End file.
